Worthless
by Percabethforever2511
Summary: Annabeth Chase is in grade 7 and she is one of the "losers" in her school. She got hurt inside and outside. She never had a signal friend, but at the starting of grade 7 she meets Isabelle Jackson... Percy Jackson twin sister. Annabeth has a crush on Luke and obviously wishes to date him, but when the wish comes true... she feel slike she made a huge mistake.. read to find out more
1. Surprise

_My life was horrible and miserable all put together. Even though my parents were the only millionaire and well-known couple in this small town, I was always treated as the school's loser. It wasn't my fault that I was always quiet and slow at running… I was just born like that… Why does everyone have to be harsh about that? Well… I can't do anything, can I?_

The alarm beside my bed went off shaking me out of the terrible nightmare. Groaning at the blazing light from the window, as I forgot to close the curtains last night, I got up grabbing my towel and went to the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

Stripping my clothes off I walked into the shower to be greeted by relaxing warm water. All the muscles that had tensed up from all the nervousness yesterday cleaned out as I applied soap and washed it away. After agreeing that I was fully clean from dirt I turned off the tap and wrapped myself in my cute light green towel.

Exiting the bathroom, I went straight to my bed room again to get ready for the first day of grade 7. Looking through the closest I found a perfect pair of dean-shorts, light blue tank top and denim white sweater for the sunny day outside. Grabbing my glasses off the desk beside my bed, I ran downstairs for breakfast.

Entering the kitchen I was greeted by my older brother and a plate of pancakes with maple syrup. Yum! Looking up from the pan on the stove, my brother smiled.

"What's so special today?" I asked sitting down at the table. "Is this the time when you're going to tell me that you're moving in with your girlfriend's family?" Taking the first bite of my pancake, I moaned. "I HEART THIS!" I yelled. Stephen grinned.

"Glad you do, baby sista." He winked making me giggle.

"So answer my question, already!" I pushed him taking another bite of my pancake.

My brother grabbed his plate and sat in front of me with a smirk glued to his face. "Today's my baby sister's first day of grade 7; she's in the intermediate group now," he said with a smirk, but it turned slowly into a serious face. "I want you to start your first day with a smile… I'll find a way to move away from that school, our parents and this whole city, I promise."

"I'm seriously find, Stephen. I'm not a little girl any more. I'll try and handle it." I told him with a smile, but it slipped away by the answer he gave me.

"No. You're still my little sister and I don't want you to suffer from their insults. If I say we're moving, we are," he replied back with the brotherly look.

"What about your girlfriend, Maya? Are you going to leave her wonderful family because of me? Please, just leave it," I protested. "Even if we are moving, where would we go?"

"We're going to move in with Uncle Daniel…" he said calmly ignoring the first question.

_I gasped as the memories came back. Uncle Daniel used to come to our house and babysit me when my parents brought Stephen to his soccer game every week._

_I was 9 years old when it happened. He abused me in a way that would never go away. He used me as a toy. He came every day to my house acting innocent, but when my parents went out, he… he fucked me. I didn't even know what it was long ago. I thought it was a type of game, but as I went into higher grades I understood what he was doing. I was afraid to tell my parents and brother about him because of what they might say._

_It was last year in grade 6, he came back to my house to watch over me because my parent's went out for dinner and my brother had went to his friend's for a project. Uncle Daniel came back to my house to watch over me because my parents went out for dinner and my brother had went to his friend's for a project. Uncle Daniel came into my bedroom and started to act 'innocent' by feeling me. I knew what was happening. I ran out of the room, but he came after me pinning me to the wall with his massive body. I refused to let him touch me which made his frustrated and he abused me even more. He called me a fucking worthless slut which hurt me even more._

_I was already stressed and with this I got even more angrier. I insulted him back and told him I will call the cops which obviously quieted him down. He grabbed his things and left. He didn't come back for weeks and I finally thought that he ran away of friend, but I was wrong. He attacked me from behind..._

"ANNABETH!" my brother shouted snapping me out of my horrible thoughts. I didn't even realize I zoned out and I was sweating like hell. I coughed feeling a little dizzy.

"Annabeth? Baby sister? What's wrong?"

I shook my head, not wanting to say the horrible moments out loud. I knew I should tell him since he's been by my side since our parents started to hurt me.

"SPILL IT!" the words came out with such force that I whimpered.

"Annabeth! Listen to me! What's wrong?" Stephen shook my shoulder, trying to make me look up. I pulled away from him, wiping the tears away before my brother noticed.

"I'm fine Stephen. I'm just nervous and really I'm fine with staying here, I don't want to move from here..."

"Why don't you want to move away from this terrible life?" my brother asked pulling me into a hug.

"I don't know... I just feel like this is my home... And obviously it is. I've been here for all my life. I'll find a solution to what's happening at school," I whispered against my brother's shoulder. "I can't just keep on running away, Stephen..."

My brother pulled back biting his lip like he always did when he was nervous. "Annabeth... I don't know what to really do with you. You make it sound so easy even though it really hurts your heart," he said a smile forming on his lips. "Okay, then... This really feels awkward, now. I never really thought we'll do an actual brother and sister moment!" Stephen grinned bringing the sad moment to a happy one. "Now get ready for school or you're going to be late!"

I nodded finishing my breakfast quickly by stuffing it in my mouth and gulping a glass full of milk.

Stephen waited for me outside, listening to music from his phone. My brother never walked me to school, but since the incident that happened last year, he dropped me off at school before he went to high school himself.

"So are you ready for grade 7, baby sister? You're in the intermediate group now!" Stephen grinned, his mood brightened up.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop calling me 'baby sister'!" I complained. "And I don't know... I will see Jake again. I'm so glad he's not in my class this year though." I sighed. Luke is my crush in grade 6. Everyone knew obviously, but that annoying kid. Percy Jackson. Both Luke and him are like bff.

My brother turned his head to look at me with his signature smirk. "How do _you_ know that he isn't in your class?" he asked. "Did you finally go talk to the kid?"

I rolled my eyes again, shaking my head. "Of course not. He's always with that Percy kid. And if I go and talk to Jake in front of him, he'll spread everything out to the whole school like last year." I shuddered at the memory of everyone making fun of me... like usual.

"This is why you should quit going to karate class," Stephen replied winking at the girls who passed by. They all started to giggle, tripping on their own feet. What do they see in him? "You could use the fighting skills with that Percy kid. And," he replied trying to act all cool. "I know what you were thinking when the girls passed by! They see many things in me like my sexy body and..." he kept on babbling the whole way there. It felt like a whole hour.

Reaching the gates of my school, I started to panic again. I didn't have much friends except for Katie who was a straight A student and never sweared or did anything bad in her life. I couldn't really explain my feelings to her without swearing which made her nervous.

"Okay, see you later baby sis!" my brother kissed my forehead before going back to get his things for his classes.

"Bye..." I whispered enough for him to hear. He turned around quickly and grinned and waved by. I stood there like a loser with no life.

"ANNABETH!" a voice called from my right. A familiar voice. Turning to my right, I groaned. Why can't boys just mind their own business and ignore the innocent people?

Percy strolled over to me with a quick pace. "Hey Anna! Missed me? Well, even if you don't miss me, I know you missed Luke right?" he grinned going through his already long messed up black hair.

"Don't call me 'Anna'..." I said starting to walk fast as I can past him, but he caught up with me.

"Why Anna? Does it annoy you? I'd stop, but that will make you happy which I don't like. Do I?" he said putting his hands in his pockets.

I rolled my eyes at his question. "Can you just leave me alone?" I asked him passing the 'popular' group who shot death stares at my direction. How did they realize I was here? Oh wait... Luke's best friend is beside me, annoying the hell out of me.

"Sorry to say this, but I can't leave you alone. I'm too bored without the rest of the boys with me. They take so long to come, so until they come I'll be your best friend!" he grinned hooking his arm through my arm and pulling toward the field. He gloated the whole 10 minutes about himself and how he's so hot that he makes Ian Somerhalder is just cute. Seriously? The whole time I kept on rolling my eyes that I feel like I have to go check my eyes again.

Finally, the bell rang saving me. I jumped away and darted toward the school's door eager to get away from him.

I found my line quickly and smiled as Alyssa hugged me ans asked me questions about my summer. I also made one more friend which was a surprise.

"I'm Annabeth Chase!" I introduced myself. The new girl smiled.

"I'm Isabelle Jackson! Call me Bels!" she said with a huge grin.

"Isabelle _Jackson_?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" the girl raised her eyebrow at my question. "Is something wrong?"

"Is Percy your brother?" I asked crossing my fingers for a no.

"Yes, he's my twin brother," she laughed. "I know you're confused and all, but I'll explain later about it."

I nodded trying not to let my jaw hit the ground from surprise. I knew Percy had a sis, but I didn't know his sis was beautiful. I seriously can't believe that they're twins. Isabelle is so nice while Percy is just an asshole.

Both Bels and I were comparing things about us together. Another surprise is that, she's so opposite from her brother.

"...What's your favourite colour? Mine is green and blue!" I said grinning for the first time at school.

"It's the same as yours! We're so much alike." Bels said.

We both laughed taking seats next to each other. We talked about our summers and how annoying guys were sometimes, but they could also be super cute.

Like usual the boys came last into the class and this time my jaw actually dropped to the ground.

"Hey bff!" Percy grinned taking a seat behind both his sis and me with Jason Gray, the cute, nice, trouble-maker, popular boy at our school.

"Hey Percy," Bels greeted her brother who just waved at her before turning to me again.

"You seriously thought you would get away from this hot guy? Fuck no!" he grinned evilly. "This year is going to be amazing!"

I slumped back into my chair crossing my arms over my chest. My grin disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I hope everyone likes this story! New one! :) Through out the story you will be seeing how lots of people outside their homes are suffering because their classmates are being rude to them because they just can't do one thing. In this story, Annabeth is slow at running and everyone is making fun of her and using her as a toy.

I wrote this story with my own characters on another website called "Wattpad", but I wanted you all to read it, so I sort of changed it a little and posted it here. If you guys have wattpad my username is: IwuvPANCAKESxGREEN I know what you all are thinking, but hey! Who doesn't love Pancakes and green? First of all Pancakes are amazing and green is Percy's eye colour, so of course!

Hope you enjoyed the story!

Please REVIEW! Please!

- Sunny/Melody


	2. Getting Attention For the First Time

_Psst… Psst… Anna… turn around… I have to show you something… please, turn around…_

The boy behind me kept whispering, kicking my chair, and throwing small pieces of paper at me, trying to get my attention.

I kept back from snapping back at him. My hands were fisted on top of my desk and my breath quickening every time he kicked my chair.

"How do you live with him?" I whispered to Isabelle, Percy's's twin sister, grinding my teeth. "He's so annoying… Can you please tell him to shut up? If doesn't soon, he'll regret he ever chose that seat behind me…"

I saw Isabelle smile before she turned around and whispered something to the boys behind us. Percy whispered back which I didn't hear. Isabelle turned back around, her cheeks bright red. I rose my eyebrow questioning. She shook her head with a smile before turning her head to listen to Mrs. Dodds.

The rest of the class, I had to tolerate with the boys arguing with what colour was my hair. Jason says my hair is blonde which it is, but Percy argues back first saying it's black, and then it's brown. Seriously! What grade is he? Even a grade one knows their colours!

The bell rang at last. I grabbed my books and ran out of the classroom with Bels by my side. We ran quickly into the group of grade 8ths and blended in… well tried to. We escaped quickly to our lockers to get ready for our next class which was French from looking at my schedule. I didn't have any of my French things obviously, so I just grabbed my pencil case and binder from my locker. I waited impatiently for Isabelle as she searched through her files for her French binder. I sighed and tapped my foot getting more impatient by the minute.

"Hey, Anna! What class do you have now?" I turned my head to the right abruptly that it hurt. Cymin walked toward me with his hands in his pockets and Jake by his side. I looked away ignoring both of them. "Anna? Are you deaf or something? I asked what class you have next. Luke and I have French next. What about you?"

I groaned hiding my head against the locker and closing my eyes. "Why? What did I ever do to you, God? Why are you doing this to me?" I looked up at the two boys who just smirked.

"Don't say that Anna. You know that you want to sit beside Luke in at least one class," Percy grinned. Luke rolled his eyes, playfully punching him in the stomach. Why are boys so…? UGH!

I turned toward Bels who got up from the ground with her schedule in her hand and a frown on her face. "What's wrong, Bels?" I asked her taking her schedule from her hand. I groaned again for the 100th time of the day. "Well, I guess I'll see you after lunch." I spun around and stomped past the two boys.

As I reached the line, I saw that the whole 'popular' group was there as well. My heartbeat started to race. This wasn't my day eventually.

I quietly walked into the line trying not to stick out which I really sucked at. Clarisse, the school's princess whispered something to her little group and they turned their heads to look directly at me. I knew this was coming after all. I let my long curly brown hair fall over the side of my face, hiding me.

I heard couple of footsteps coming my way. I sucked in my breath waiting for them to start the teasing and lies, but they didn't. I looked up to find Luke and Percy standing beside me. Luke smiled and said, "Hi... um... again..." I let go of the breath I was holding and nodded replying, "Hi..."

"Oh, so now I get it! You can say 'hi' to the famous Luke who literally ignored you entirely last year, but you won't say 'hi' the your best friend, ME!" Percy threw his hands in the air before crossing it over his chest and leaning against the wall.

I tried to stop from giggling. I leaned against the wall letting the anger fly away. I sighed crossing my arms over my chest as well. "I forgive you." I finally said.

Percy chuckled turning his head to look at me. "For what?"

I rolled my eyes. "For telling the whole world about my personal information." I looked at Luke who met my eyes. He quickly looked away.

Percy went through his hair in confusion. "What personal information?"

I rolled my eyes again which made Luke chuckle. Why are boys so dumb? "Nothing." I said and that's when our teacher comes walking down the hall with her heels clicking the floor with a loud **_thud_**. All three of us turned our heads to find Madame Français talking to herself.

"Entrez!" she said. The whole class filed into the class. I walked to the back of the class like always and sat down on the desk I sat last year. Nothing changed... like the teasing.

"Oh, looks who's here!" Clarisse laughed with her friends as they passed my desk. "Whoever let her in the school has to get their brain check!" she laughed with a chorus of her girly friends. I looked down at my shoes as they passed trying to ignore their comments. "Look at her eyebrows! Oh my god! They're so **_HIDEOUS_**!" one her friends screeched. Yeah, screeched. The girl has the highest voice ever that when she screams it sounds like screeching. "You got it correct, Jessica! Look at her! She's so fat!" Erica replied. Seriously, these girls need glasses.

I kept my gaze as they passed me to their own desks. I heard someone sit on the desk beside mine. I looked to the side to find Percy on my right and Luke on my left. I sighed straightening in my seat.

"You guys won't leave me alone would you?" I asked looking at both of them. Luke shrugged while Percy shook his head with a grin.

"Sorry, Anna, but no. We will be sticking around with you until you agree that I'm your best friend forever!" he said in a girly voice. I couldn't help but giggle and roll my eyes at the same time. "See! I make you giggle and blush!"

I stopped giggling and stared at him. "No."

Percy shrugged. "Just note that both Luke and I aren't going to leave you until you agree with me." I rolled my eyes and turned my head to face the front, but my eyes met Clarisse's and a few others. I looked down at my feet with my hair hiding my face. They would have ignored me if it weren't for Percy and Luke sitting next to me.

The rest of the class, I had to tolerate with the two boys throwing paper over my head at each other and getting in trouble by Madame. I had to bite my lips from laughing at their goofiness. Percy's expression was hilarious. He did his puppy dog eyes, then when Madame turned around he got up and started to do the chicken dance. The class turned their heads to stare at him. No one laughed or snickered because they knew what the punishment would be, but of course I couldn't help it.

I laughed out loud making Madame spin around and glare my way. Everyone's eyes were on me. Percy stopped right on the spot doing the flapping wings. Madame stomped her way through the aisle toward us. She had a pink paper in her hand. I gulped and stood up.

"MISS. CHASE AND MR. LEWIS! YOU TWO HAVE DETENTION RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL UNTIL 4:00 p.m. MISS THIS, YOU GET DOUBLE THE HOURS! UNDERSTAND?" she shouted making me wince.

Percy straightened position. Both of us nodded. Madame spun around and clicked her heels all the way back to the front of the classroom.

I slumped back into my chair and groaned. The first day and I got a detention already! I never got detention ever in my life! If Percy just ignored me... if he ignored me I would just be sitting at the back by myself and wouldn't have got into trouble. What would everyone think of me now? Attention-seeker? Weirdo? Hideous laugh? I couldn't help but bite my lip. I looked at Percy who just mouthed "Don't worry". How was I not supposed to **_worry_**?! I never got a detention in my life! It will go on my report card and my parents will see it and... I don't want to say it.

* * *

I walk into Madame's classroom with Percy right beside me. I haven't talked to him since French. I was angry and I wasn't going to let it go. He kept on trying his best to make me smile and laugh, but I was stubborn.

Madame saw us and nodded to the seats at the back of the classroom. She placed a stack of paper on both of the desks. "Now. You have to write 'I will not talk in French class or get Madame Français angry and I will do my work.' No skipping spaces. Write neatly. Put the date on the top right hand corner and your name on the top left hand corner. Finish the sentence before you start the next. And no talking." she said. "There's ten papers in each stack. Front and back! Get to work!"

I slumped down into my chair and groaned for the hundredth time of the day.

**A/N: Hope you all like it! Favourite, Follow, Review**


	3. Moving To My Brother's Girlfriends House

I started to write my lines and reached the bottom of the 9th page when there was a knock on the classroom door.

"Come in." Madame said.

I looked up to find my brother walking into the classroom with a pained look on his face. He went straight to Madame's desk ignoring me.

"Who are you?" Madame asked looking up at Stephen.

"I'm Annabeth's brother. I'm here to pick up my sister, but it looks like she's busy." Stephen replied.

"Yes. Well, your sister and Mr. Jackson here were making jokes and laughing which disturbed the class. They have detention until 4:00." Madame got up from her desk. 'And it looks like its 4 already. Miss. Chase and Mr. Jackson, you may leave and I'll cancel the detention tomorrow. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

Both Percy and I nodded getting our things ready. We said our goodbyes to Madame and left the classroom with Stephen right beside me.

"I bet I'm in trouble…" I said not looking up.

"Yeah about that… Um... do you mind staying over at my girlfriend's house with me for a week?" Stephen asked as we opened the door and exited the building.

This time I looked up at him confusion in my eyes. "Why?"

"Um… well… I accidently happened to slap our drunken father and ran out of the house with all our things. I asked my new girlfriend if we can stay over and she said yeah so we're going straight there." He replied turning his head to glance at Percy who was silent.

"_New_ girlfriend? What happened to Maya?" I asked.

'She just wasn't right for me…" Stephen replied placing his hands in his pocket and looking down.

"Oh…' I let the subject drop.

"I never heard you speak so out to anyone before." Said Percy who finally looked up at me.

"Well… it's a long story…" I replied biting my lip.

"You can tell me the story when we get home." He smirked. Before I could ask what he was saying, he walked over to a beautiful house with my brother right behind him. Stephen rang the door bell. The door opened revealed my new best friend. I hid behind Percy.

"Hey babe!" Stephen kissed Isabelle's cheek which made her giggle. I felt the urge to throw up. I can't believe my new best friend is dating my brother who's 2 years older than her. "Meet my sis! She's in your grade! Annabeth?"

I stepped out from behind Percy. Isabelle gasped in surprise. "Anna?"

I nodded swallowing my own spit which tasted awful. "Uh… Hi?"

"Hi. Come in." Isabelle pulled Stephen with her into the house.

Percy turned around and grinned. "Surprise!"

"You knew all along didn't you?! That's why you were being so freakin' annoying!" I pushed past him into the house.

I followed the love couple in what looked like the living room. My breath caught. The house was beautiful in and out.

Walking into the room I found the love couple cuddling in the sofa. I rolled my eyes.

"I know how you feel. I had to tolerate with them for a month now." Percy shivered. "It's so awkward watching your 13 year old sister kissing a 15 year old soon to be 16 guy."

I sighed. "Looks like we have to get used to it or we won't be able to stay where they go."

'"Yeah." Percy nodded. Looks like I have to tolerate with the love couple and the boy right beside me. "Hey! I'll show you your bedroom!"

I nodded not wanting to stare at the couple anymore. "Sure. I have nothing better to do." I followed Percy upstairs into a hall. "Oh yeah… Where are your parents?" We reached a room which Percy opened for me. The room was just perfect. The bed is medium. There was a small closet with all my clothing already in it. All of my posters were pinned up on the wall. I grinned.

"Looks like you like it." Percy whispered. I nodded walking into the room and sitting on the bed. I looked up at Percy who was leaning against the door. "So are you going to answer my question?" I hated when I have to wait for an answer. It's just so irritating.

Percy went through his hair with his hand which actually looked cute on him. "Dad's on a business trip and Mom's at work. She'll come home very late." He said. "So are you going to tell me your long story?"

I sighed and patted to the spot beside me. "You better sit down because it's a LONG story."

Percy chuckled and sat down next to me. "Start."

I nodded and begun:

"Well, you know what happens at school. I wouldn't be like this if it weren't for my parents. Everything was normal at first. We were a happy family. We would always go picnicking every Sunday. Even though I got bullied at school, I really didn't care about it since I knew my parents were there for me.

"It was a Friday night when everything went chaos. My dad and mom went to a party leaving my brother and me alone. They returned home with a man all wasted and drunk. They beat my brother for not washing the dishes. They called me a stupid brat, I was worthless and of course I was convinced. I started to hate the world, every human being and myself. I started to cut…

"My brother soon found out. He took care of me. He tried to convince me that I'm not worthless. He promised that we will go far away that our parents won't find us. Even though I want to get away from all this, I just can't bring myself to let Stephen leave his girlfriend and sports and go somewhere new…

"Well that's it…" I finished struggling to keep the tears in.

Percy pulled me into his chest. If this was another situation I would have felt awkward, but right now I appreciated it. "Just let it out. Don't hold it back anymore." Percy whispered into my hair. I let the tears fall and after 5 drops, I pulled Percy close to me and cried my eyes out.

**A/N: Hope everyone likes this chap as well! I'll update soon as possible! :) Favourite, Follow, Review**

**xoxo**


	4. I Just Don't Understand Myself

**Annabeth POV**

I sat up on my bed. I couldn't go to sleep. The bed was all comfortable than the one at home, but I just couldn't fall asleep. I just had too much in my head. Stephen slapping dad. Both of us running to his new girlfriend's house, who happens to be my best friend and two years younger than him. What happened between Maya and him? Are we ever going to go home? I missed my room and books that I used to read secretly. I had so many questions, that I couldn't take it myself.

I got off the bed and slipped out of my room. The moment I was out, music swam to me. Someone was singing in Percy's room. A peek won't hurt, would it?

I tippy-toed into his room and hid behind his drawer. I carefully poked my head out so I can see who was singing. My eyes popped out of their sockets.

Percy sat on a stool with a guitar in his hands. He sang with his eyes closed...

_"The sea wants to kiss the golden shore  
The sunlight warms your skin  
All the beauty that's been lost before  
Wants to find us again_

_I can't fight you any more_  
_It's you I'm fighting for_  
_The sea throws rock together_  
_But time leaves us polished stones_

_We can't fall any further_  
_If we can't feel ordinary love_  
_We cannot reach any higher_  
_If we can't deal with ordinary love_

_Birds fly high in the summer sky_  
_And rest on the breeze_  
_The same wind will take care of you and_  
_I will build our house in the trees_

_Your heart is on my sleeve_  
_Did you put there with a magic marker_  
_For years I would believe_  
_That the world couldn't wash it away_

_'Cause we can't fall any further_  
_If we can't feel ordinary love_  
_We cannot reach any higher_  
_If we can't deal with ordinary love_

_Are we tough enough_  
_For ordinary love_

_We can't fall any further_  
_If we can't feel ordinary love_  
_We cannot reach any higher_  
_If we can't deal with ordinary love_

_We can't fall any further_  
_If we can't feel ordinary love_  
_We cannot reach any higher_  
_If we can't deal with ordinary love" _

My eyes fluttered open to see that I was standing right in front of Percy. While I was dreaming my legs took it's own choice and walked out of my hiding place toward him. Percy's face was all flushed. He looked down at his feet not meeting my eyes. It felt like hours standing there staring at each other.

Finally Percy broke the silence. "Um... Sorry for waking you up. When I can't go to sleep I sing, so yeah... I'm sorry." He still didn't look up from his feet.

"It doesn't matter. I couldn't to sleep at all, so I was thinking about going outside to the balcony, and that's when I heard someone sing and it was you..." I said, "You're a really good singer." I admitted. He really is. I literally lost myself in his voice. Sounds sappy? Well get lost.

Percy got up still staring at the ground. He spun around and placed the guitar on his bed. I didn't even noticed the posters in his room. Drake, Eminem, Pitbull, etc. Wow. There were also posters of Harry Potter and other books. Percy reads? That's something new. "Uh... thanks. No one knows I sing except for my sis. Both of us love singing, but Isabelle loves to write more. But we can't have singing and being an author as a carrier. Lawyer, teacher, doctor or engineer."

"But-"

"I know. 'What? It's not fair!' Well I can't do anything about it." he said finally turning around and looking up at me. "You probably wonder why Stephen left Maya and came to my sis. Well, you should never trust a person who's too nice. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. A person is never TOO nice. They have some type of flaw, right? Maya was only dating your brother for money of course.

"My sis was at this party and well they asked her to sing of course. She sang and your brother loved it. He came with Maya. You wonder why your brother comes home sometimes drunk? I bet you think he does that because of pressure. Well, no. Maya makes him. Both drink together. Maya got jealous." Percy paused to laugh. "It's normal isn't it? All the love stories have some twist to it like having some witch dating the prince first than suddenly the princess comes and the witch gets jealous.

"Maya was too drunk to care about anything. She smacked the heck out of my sis alright. Stephen was too surprised. At the end Maya spit out the truth. Stephen left immediately with my sis. Since then they met up after school. Stephen also helped her with her homework. It was really awkward you know. Your sis dating a guy who's 2 years older than her, but Love doesn't have boundaries. " Percy finished. We were so close. I could feel his breath.

"When did this all happen?" I asked softly not wanting to break the connection.

"During summer." he replied, the tip of his lip lifting for a smile to enter.

I nodded my heart speeding, my lungs wanting air, my legs wanting to melt, my arms wanting to wrap around him and my lips... wanted to kiss him.

What am I thinking? _You want to kiss him! _My lips reminded. I mentally shook my head. No. _Yes. _No. _Yes. This is your first and it will be amazing. I need to feel his lips please. _Fine. _Yay! _

I stepped closer tilting my head to the side. He did the same and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes feeling his lips on mine. My first kiss. My first kiss is with a boy who I used to dislike. Well... I thought I disliked. I don't know. He's the only one who makes me smile by annoying me. A smile creeps to my lips as I kiss the guy who make me smile by annoying me. Wow. Well... that's me...

We broke up taking deep breaths. Percy smirked down at me. "I knew you always wanted to do that." I rolled my eyes and punched his arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being a perverted brain."

"Perverted brain?" Percy asked playing with the single strand of my hair.

"Yup. Now you better go to sleep for school." I pushed him into his bed before running out of his room laughing. He chased after me, but I quickly locked myself in my room.

"Well, I'll take care of you tomorrow. Good night." Percy said. His footsteps faded. I jumped into bed and wrapped myself around my blanket. Well my question are cleared up and well... I just kissed a guy... I just kissed a guy... I JUST KISSED A GUY! Oh my god! Oh my god! I squealed silenting. Wait... what will Isabelle say when I tell her? Oh my god. Would she get surprised? Would she be angry at me for hitting on her brother? Well, she can't because she's dating mine... I don't know. Well, tomorrow is the day to tell her obviously.

I closed my eyes and after 10 minutes of staring blankly I fell asleep and into a new world. A new world with my own rules.

I stretched my arms yawning. I jumped out of bed and out of my room with my brush. Isabelle gets out of her room right then with her school clothes on and ready to go downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning, Annabeth!" she smiled. I smiled back saying good morning as well. "The bathroom is down the hall to the right." I nodded and walked down the hall and turned right. The bathroom light was on. Someone was in there. Oh my god. I really needed to go to the bathroom.

"Hello? Who's in there?" I knocked on the door.

"It's Percy!" a voice called out.

"Can you hurry up? Gotta pee!" I said loud enough for him to hear.

"Wait 10 minutes." he replied back stupidly.

I rolled my eyes and kicked the door. "GET OUT! PLEASE!"

The door opened to reveal a shirtless Percy. My eyes are seriously going to pop out of their sockets. "Ugh. Why are girls so annoying? First I have to deal with my sis and now you?" I punched him in the stomach making him wince. "Attitude huh?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. "Now get lost!" I shut the door right in his face. I turned around and finally went to the bathroom. I finished up and flushed the toilet. I was washing my hands and just looking around when something caught my eye. Spiders in the tub.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed running out of the bathroom. "S-S-SP-SPIDERS!" Percy smirked leaning against the wall.

"I told you that I will get you!" he laughed his face off. I stared at him with anger, but it rolled off and a grin appeared out of no where. See! I told you he makes me smile/grin/laugh when he's annoying me. I just don't understand myself.

**A/N: Ta da! I hope you guys like this! =D I Favourite/Follow/REVIEW! =D Have the best day! Love all of ya!**

**- Sagaana  
xoxoxo**


End file.
